


This is strange

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: AU, I dunno what else to tag, Magic, This is an AU, other characters will be added, read the notes, wizard is trying his best okay, yayaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Hey hey! This is a Cookie Run au! All of which belongs to me aside from the game and characters!Magic is forbidden in this world, no one really knows why but it isCinnamon is like Wizard's guardian or older sibling, Cinnamon uses he/theyA lot of characters will appear but for now the ones in tags are most importantA lot of lore will be made up by me, any questions ask!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	This is strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is a Cookie Run au! All of which belongs to me aside from the game and characters!  
> Magic is forbidden in this world, no one really knows why but it is  
> Cinnamon is like Wizard's guardian or older sibling, Cinnamon uses he/they  
> A lot of characters will appear but for now the ones in tags are most important  
> A lot of lore will be made up by me, any questions ask!

Wizard sat on the couch, a book neatly folded in his lap as he intently watched the television in front of him. He wasn't one to watch cartoons, despite his age. But he did enjoy keeping up to date with the news. He wore a blue jacket, the hood was grey and he had lazily put his scarf on over it. His shirt was a yellow and blue striped t-shirt, though, he couldn't really care less what he wore. But Cinnamon made sure he wore his jacket to stay warm, why? He didn't know. It wasn't like the cold affected him that much. But if it made Cinnamon happy, he could cope with it.

Wizard glanced away from the television, nothing Coffee was talking about really interested him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, glancing over at his older brother. They were humming to themselves as they made breakfast, truth be told, Cinnamon couldn't cook, but they tried their best.

Wizard shook his head to himself and glanced back at the news, resting his head on his hand  
"In recent news, there have been random bursts of dark moon magic around the Pomegranate Village and The City Of Wizards, if anyone knows why and possibly who is doing this. Please let us know."   
Wizard blinked and narrowed his eyes, dark moon magic? That was the most Dangerous type of magic, not even the old Wizards used to cast it! Who was powerful enough to do that? ... Legendaries, but the Legendaries had disappeared without a trace centuries ago.  
Not to mention, magic had been forbidden for years, not that it stopped him from learning it but he'd never actually cast a spell. This was rather..strange, yet intriguing

"Dark moon magic eh?" Cinnamon asked, looking over at the tv with a curious grin  
"I wonder who's doing it!" They laughed and glanced at Wizard who seemed too interested in whatever Coffee was saying to actually give a response

"Wiiiz?" Cinnamon called to their younger brother, huffing before setting the breakfast down and flicking Wizard's forehead  
"Breakfast is ready, you have school soon" they informed with a gentle grin  
"Ugh... alright…" Wizard mumbled and shook his head once Coffee went onto a different topic, he picked the remote up and shut the television off

Cinnamon laughed and shook their head to themselves, sitting at the table and smiling at Wizard when he took his own seat  
"Sooooo... anything interesting happening at school today?" Cinnamon asked as they started to eat their breakfast, it wasn't the best but it was certainly better than last time

Wizard glanced down at his breakfast, he couldn't help but feel sick, the idea that someone was using dark moon magic was the only thing on his mind now  
"...mm no, just a normal day" he responded casually and sighed before eating some of his breakfast  
"huh, better than usual" he complemented

Cinnamon giggled and beamed  
"I'm glad you think so! Think I could become a master chef now?" They tilted their head with a proud toothy grin  
Wizard looked at them and raised a brow before shrugging  
"Sure" he laughed slightly and shook his head, he glanced down at his watch, huh, he really better get on his way  
"Well, I gotta go" he shrugged and pushed his plate away  
"I'll see you later, Cinna" 

Cinnamon smiled and got up, gently hugging their brother  
"I'll see you laaaaaterrr" they grinned before placing him down and handing him his school bag  
"Your lunch is in there, your books and some snacks, make sure you eat" Cinnamon reminded 

Wizard nodded slightly and took his school bag, putting it on and shrugging  
"Yeah yeah, I'll eat, I'm sure Cream Puff will remind me" he laughed slightly and shook his head to himself

"I'm sure she will!" Cinnamon giggled and watched as Wizard left  
"See ya kiddo!" They waved to him  
"Goodbye" Wizard looked back at his brother and waved before shutting the door  
"Right..It should take me 10 minutes to walk there, I'll be twenty minutes early, that's fine..I can finish the rest of my homework" Wizard shrugged as he started to walk to his school

He put his hands in his pockets, feeling his glasses he rolled his eyes but made no move to actually put them on, he hated his glasses so much, they were ugly and were just something else for people to make fun of  
Of course he didn't really care what the other kids said about him, he knew he probably seemed weird to them, but he couldn't care less, he was smart and his grades were good, that's all that mattered...to him anyway  
Cinnamon did try motivating him to try and relax a bit and make some friends, but he didn't really.. like that, if he knew the answer to a question why shouldn't he say?

He shook his head to himself, it wasn't like he didn't have friends. He had Cream Puff and Gumball after all, they were his friends, and Walnut would sometimes sit with them at lunchtime  
Walnut was rather enjoyable to be around in fact, he could see her detective skills definitely playing off in the future  
Good for her  
He sighed and glanced down, the thought of magic still lingering, no one was ever told why it was forbidden  
But that didn't feel fair to him, he wanted to be able to practice magic and he couldn't because of some law? It felt stupid to him

He sighed as he looked up, noticing his school in the distance, he'd have to talk to the others about this, they were quite informed on magic too, not as much as him of course, but unlike Cinnamon, they didn't respond with yes and uh huh everytime he said something

"Hey! Wiz!" A pink haired boy called over to him, he had a blue snapback on and a light blue shirt on, not to mention it was covered in paint but the boy obviously didn't seem to care

"Ah, hello Gumball" Wizard greeted and looked at the energetic painter  
"How come you're early?" He tilted his head curiously, Gumball was usually late  
"Ehhhhh...Kinda..Spent all night painting" Gumball laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck  
Wizard shook his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes  
"Of course" he laughed slightly and glanced around  
"Where's Cream Puff? I have something I'd like to speak with you both about" he asked curiously, Cream Puff was either early or late, no in between. He presumed it'll be one of her late days today  
".. I dunno! She'll be late probably" Gumball laughed and shrugged before looking back at his smaller friend  
"You're shor--"  
"Hold it." Wizard glared sharply and shook his head

"I'm going to the library if you wish to come with" Wizard offered and started walking inside  
"Woah wait up- for someone so short you're really fast!" Gumball teased as he quickly caught up, he slipped his hands into his jean pockets and glanced back at Wizard, his grin widening when he heard him grumble under his breath  
"I suppose I can tell you now and we can inform Cream Puff later but, there's someone who's been using dark moon magic...Around the Pomegranate Village and The City Of Wizards..I want to find out what cookies can hold such power" Wizard informed

Gumball blinked before shrugging  
"Ain't that magic like..real strong? Dangerous?" He asked curiously, tilting his head and barely avoiding some older cookies  
"Watch it!" Gumball glared at the other cookies, only to be grabbed by Wizard who dragged him away  
"Yes, it's incredibly dangerous, to others and especially the user. That's why I want to know who is using it." Wizard clarified and glanced at the library door  
"Right, look for anything that mentions cookies strength, magic, although I wouldn't be surprised if there's not much here, if there isn't, I'll tell you plan B" Wizard said vaguely before walking inside, Gumball following closely and glancing around at some books

"This place is big" Gumball whispered to Wizard who paused and looked back at the painter  
"No one is here...You don't have to whisper" Wizard laughed and shook his head before picking up a book  
"This book looks weird..It definitely doesn't belong in a school library…" Wizard mused, running his fingers over the edges and inspecting the purple gem on the front  
"Whaddya---woah" Gumball blinked as he looked at the book and grabbing it from Wizard  
"This looks so cool...I could paint it!" He grinned before the book was taken from him  
"No. You're not" Wizard growled slightly and glanced at the gem, he touched it and yelped quietly  
"Ouch! What the hell?!" He growled and rubbed his finger

"I'm keeping this book.." he mumbled and looked back at Gumball  
"Okay okay-" Gumball laughed slightly and glanced at the clock  
"Class starts soon" he informed Wizard and started chewing gum  
Wizard gagged slightly at the smell and nodded  
"Right, I have to finish my homework"   
"We had homework?!" Gumball looked at Wizard in horror  
Wizard sighed, today would definitely be a long day...


End file.
